


trust

by plongitudes



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Themes, Twu Wuv, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plongitudes/pseuds/plongitudes
Summary: Since the day Fennorian met Rochelle he knew a part of her was frightened of him and his abilities. But true intimacy requires trust.
Relationships: Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> World's a bummer right now, so I wrote something lovey.
> 
> Rochelle is a Breton Vestige. You can find more of her (and Fennorian) here: https://plongitudes.tumblr.com/tagged/rochelle-hastien

“I trust you,” she whispered, and he felt her breath hot on his face. She kissed him on his eyelids, his forehead, his nose.

He had never asked her for her blood. He knew how it had frightened her; how the first time she saw him drink from Kallin her eyes grew to the size of saucers and all the color drained from her face. She had been prickly for a short while after that, though he knew she didn’t mean to be. But now here she was, lowering her robe, sidling up to him and crooking her neck— she was breathing heavily and he could smell the _need_ radiating off of her sweet skin.

“I want to be close to you,” she breathed, “to comfort you. If this—”

He kissed her, hungrily, desperately, interrupting her. She was shaking, her body vibrating as she shoved her fear down, deep within her. Two factions warred within her: the unconscious bodily fear one must trust to remove them from mortal danger, and the willful soul that strives to be close to the one you love. And she loved him; she had told him again and again. _I love you, Fennorian. I love you._

He loved her.

He held her waist, gently— as gently as he could, and she leaned into him with her whole body. He traced the soft fuzz of her neck, each hair standing on end as she shivered against his touch.

“Are you sure?” He swallowed, his voice low. “Are you very sure?”

“Yes,” she held herself tightly to him.

He could feel the blood pulsing underneath, hot and thick. This was not a meal, so much; he would not indulge. This was a special gift, a delicacy— a truly intimate form of sharing. Fennorian kissed the skin over the artery he would take, lightly, chastely. He felt her body brace—

And he sank his teeth in. They entered smoothly, without resistance; Rochelle’s skin was so soft, so tender. Her breath hitched and he knew she would feel an icy thrust before he began to drink; she shuttered as his fangs pierced the pumping blood vessel. He sipped delicately at first, drawing as little as he possibly could. As her heart began to pound harder and harder, the physical lines between them seemed to blur; her essence, deep and bodied, entering him as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. He breathed through it as he swallowed— taking more into himself between deliberate and mindful exhales— the way Verandis had taught him to remain present— he needed to remain present, though he found her intoxicating and the desire to lose himself completely tickled at the base of his spine. She tasted like Nirn itself: the roots that tendril down into its deep soils, the seeds of herbs, and light— every draught warming him and coiling around his core in a feverish exchange as they became one.

He felt her whimper vibrate in his lips before he heard it, a high-pitched and sweetly divine note that slinked its way lazily over her tongue. He knew he should stop now. He wanted to stop now. He had done so well, and he could feel her muscles loosen weakly, like prey giving in— and he didn’t want that. She was not prey. She was his beloved.

So Fennorian of House Ravenwatch collected everything inside him that was good and careful and slowly pulled out, lingering for a moment to kiss the two holes where his teeth had been. She would be sore tomorrow, perhaps even in pain; but he would take care of her. He would sooth her as best he could.

Her hands wandered to his chest, and then his neck, holding his face so she could gaze into his eyes. Rochelle kissed him, her own blood still on his lips.

“You taste…” he whispered, trying to collect the words in his mind so as to avoid his usual rambling. “Divine.”

“It just tastes like iron to me,” she laughed nervously.

“It’s not— it’s more— it’s everything you are, soft and deep, and—” he tried to explain but she kissed him again and all of the flowery words he wanted to regale her with evaporated.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never posted my fanfiction before so hopefully it's not too bad. 
> 
> I had started this long dumb slow burn fic for Fenn and Ro, but honestly I just need some fluffy good feelings so I wrote this instead. I'm not sure I'll ever write their full story, but when they meet she's cordial and attracted to him, but pretty scared of his... condition. Through mutual respect, love, and understanding they make it work. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ all my ships are on fire in toxic and sexual power struggles so I made one that is healthy and about trust for sweet baby Fenn, what can I say.
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic, posting your first is always kind of scary, much like the first time your vampire boyfriend bites you I bet!


End file.
